


Кукольная война

by Anonymous



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Business Competition, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mini, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poor Hina :(
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Бойтесь сторониться Хины.





	Кукольная война

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  ТТГ и всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  По статье "Моментальные хина-куклы на пике популярности".  
> Опять могу наляпать чего-то странного.
> 
> https://youtu.be/sDR4QZTH_jE - экранизация от объединения "Три тела Гекатии"
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**   
>  [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5895779)

Хина не нарадовалась своей затее с бумажными куклами и сейчас с удовольствием пожинала плоды — собирала этих самых кукол, накопивших людские неудачи. Намокшая бумага рвётся от любого неосторожного прикосновения… или это концентрированные несчастья разрушают её?

  
В любом случае, Хина была счастлива, что ограждает людей от бед. Многие избегали её, аж придумали правила, как не заразиться неудачей при встрече (правда, это не помешало принять идею с дешёвыми куклами), так что помогать получалось только вот так, на расстоянии. И даже это доставляло настоящую радость.

  
Бескорыстная помощь без злого умысла, кому она может навредить?

  
В приятный весенний день некто оказался недоволен возобновлением традиционного спускания кукол по реке.

  
Невзирая на все табу, девушка приблизилась к богине неудач и заговорила с ней.

  
— Простите за беспокойство, Кагияма-сан, — сказала волшебница, что тоже не часто общалась с другими обитателями Генсокё, только уже по своему желанию — Алиса Маргатройд. — Я бы не стала к вам обращаться, если бы не дело чрезвычайной важности.

  
— М? — только и произнесла Хина, увлечённая куколками-утопленницами.

  
— Так это из-за вас моих кукол для Хинамацури покупают всё меньше? — произнесла Алиса спокойно, но твёрдо-холодно, сурово.

  
Хина встала, элегантно крутанулась в воздухе и приветливо улыбнулась.

  
— Ну, Маргатройд-сан, до того, как люди перестали спускать кукол по реке, я собирала их неудачи, а кукол пыталась продать, но ко мне почти никто не заходил. Только я же не жалуюсь!

  
— Звучит печально. Но это не значит, что нужно мешать моим делам.

  
— Простите — да как ещё заставить людей избавляться от неудач, если не предложить кукол подешевле? Неудачи, знаете ли, имеют свойства накапливаться, и это может привести не к самым лучшим последствиям… Вот, возьмите куколку и позвольте неудаче уплыть вместе с ней.

  
Добрая улыбка Хины слегка тронула Алису. Она задумалась о том, как мир, очищенный от несчастий, становится прекраснее и светлее. Может, её собственная жизнь изменится к лучшему. Хотя уже сейчас приятно любоваться окрестной природой, подставляя лицо ласковому весеннему солнцу. Не всё же запираться дома и сидеть над куклами… Куклами.

  
— Это всё ещё ничего не меняет! — вдруг чуть не рявкнула она. — Меня не отвлечёшь рассказами о сборе неудач. Разногласие между нами решит только даммаку-дуэль!

  
— А, я вас не убедила? Тогда настало время сломанных амулетов и, — она снова закружилась вокруг себя, — вращения!

 

*** 

 

— Ладно, может быть, вы правы, — сдалась Алиса, которая вроде бы только что оказалась победительницей. — Вы собираете неудачи… а я не отвлекаюсь от создания по-настоящему живой куклы.

  
— Легче стало согласиться, когда я проиграла, да? — усмехнулась Хина. — Но, может, битва не окончилась для вас неудачей, потому что я её собрала?

  
— Мне нет нужды сомневаться в своём мастерстве, — с гордостью улыбнулась Алиса. — Однако спасибо… Это было весело.

  
— Всегда пожалуйста. И… — вместо спокойной радости Хина будто загорелась неудержимым весельем, — приходите ещё!

  
— Очень жаль, — пожала плечами Алиса, — но я же собралась работать над куклой.

  
— А… — Счастье потухло с одним жалобным вздохом.

  
Про Алису говорили, что она никогда не лжёт; всем сердцем Хина желала, чтобы это была не просто отговорка. Пусть она собирает неудачи — всё-таки они витают рядом, и действительно стоит опасаться, как бы они к тебе не вернулись…

 

Они распрощались мирно. Но в воздухе повисла печальная аура. Может, не стоит пытаться собирать неудачи, а наоборот, приносить что-то нехорошее? Тогда к Хине кто-нибудь да потянется — пусть даже для того, чтобы её остановить…


End file.
